Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords/Out of Time
This is the seventh episode of Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords. Plot Doctor: Okay, Katherine, you can go now. You've done all that you can. Katherine: So, this is goodbye, then? Doctor: Very likely, unless something happens to keep us together for the seventh time today. The TARDIS materializes in a garden. Doctor: *walks out of the TARDIS* Okay, Katherine. Come on out. Katherine: *walks out* Umm... Doctor? Doctor: Yes, Katherine? Katherine: I don't think this is Earth. The Doctor turns around, noticing that there are two suns above a large, blue citadel. Doctor: Gallifrey. I'm finally home! Katherine: So- Doctor: But why does it look like this? Title sequence plays. The Doctor and Katherine walk closer to the Capitol. Katherine: Doesn't exactly remind me of what we did here last time. Doctor: No, of course it doesn't. Something's shifted in the lighting of Gallifrey... The suns look a bit farther away. Looks like it could easily support the entirety of Earth. Katherine: That's an interesting moon there. Doctor: Ehh, we have- had- seventy-two of them. Sixty-four of them were named- well, there's no direct English translation. The closest thing to it is the word "Lighthouse," and that's not even close to what it means. The other eight never had names. Or none that I can recall, at least. Katherine: What happened to them? Doctor: All of them are lost. One second, all of them were there. Then, the next... Everything was gone. It's just a moment that no Time Lord can see in time. Not by traveling backwards or forwards. You just can't see it happen. The Doctor and Katherine reach the edge of the Capitol. A Time Lord walks up to them. Rassilon: Doctor, another Time Lord Trial is overdue. Doctor: *sighs* Katherine, take these. *gives Katherine sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, and TARDIS key* The sonic screwdriver has a direct copy of my mind uploaded into it. If anything happens, just upload my mind to something. Rassilon: Follow me, Doctor. Doctor: *follows* Katherine: Doctor, what should I do? Doctor: Just look around the Capitol for anything suspicious. Katherine: Okay. *pulls out sonic screwdriver and looks around* After about 10 seconds of searching, Katherine drops the sonic screwdriver and falls down. Katherine: What? *tries to move* I'm paralyzed! Dalek: As you should be. Do not exterminate. The Time Lord is necessary for questioning. Katherine: Well, then! *rolls over and grabs the sonic screwdriver* Ahh! I can move again. Thanks, Daleks, you have absolutely no power whatsoever against me. The non-lethal setting on your gunstick is something I've become trained to... Well... Accept. Dalek: I do not understand. Katherine: You see, Dalek, I've learned through the past twelve incarnations of myself, and I'm quite used to being paralyzed by now. In fact, I've been paralyzed so many times by you monsters that it has almost no affect on me! Dalek: I still do not understand. Katherine: I am the Doctor! What's not to understand about that? Dalek: You do not look like the Doctor. Katherine: Why not? *looks down* Oh. What's this body? Doesn't look very familiar. Reminds me of a human. A weak one, obviously. Female. Not ginger. Maybe that girl I met once. What was her name again? Romana? No, I think that's the name of that species that lives underwater. Dalek: What is the meaning of this? Katherine: Dalek, I know what goes on inside your head... All of your heads. I've seen it. Daleks can't understand anything besides hatred. Haven't you ever wanted to experience any other feelings? Gah. Being in this female body is making me feel emotional. Stop it, Susan! No, that's not it, either, that's the name of the robotic dog I used to own... Dalek: Stop impersonating the Doctor! We must go to the- Suddenly, a large rock hits the Dalek and destroys it. Katherine: What? Who are you? Time Lord: That doesn't matter right now... Just follow me. Katherine: ...you've changed. I thought you were dead. Everyone did. Time Lord: Well, clearly, I'm not. Meanwhile, at the Doctor's Time Lord Trial... Inquisitor: You have been called upon for violating Articles 2-9. Doctor: Sure. You've changed this trial system since I was last here. Inquisitor: The High Council could give you a Warrant of Termination. Doctor: Warrant of Termination? Since when is that a thing? Inquisitor: Unfortunately, time has foretold that we cannot. Valeyard: Yes, time. Doctor: So we meet again. Valeyard: Long time, no see. Anyways, listen. Violating Articles 2-9 of the Gallifreyan Constitution is a serious offense. I say we kill him. Doctor: Really? Did I die when you were in my place? Valeyard: Can't remember. Memory wipe in exchange for twelve more regenerations. Doctor: Both of us will die if I do! You won't even exist! It will cause a paradox! Valeyard: Oh, please, they'll only force a regeneration or two! Rassilon: Actually, no. We'll have to use up all of your regenerations until you get to this version of yourself, and then send you back in time, and when you get back, we'll have to completely kill you. Valeyard: What? Doctor: I'm sorry, I can't have a death penalty. I have to get Katherine home later. I've been meaning to. Rassilon: Why haven't you? Valeyard: Well, I sort of linked Gallifrey and Earth a few weeks ago... Doctor: You WHAT? Valeyard: Eh, sorry. Inquisitor: Fine, your fate shall be decided once you return Katherine to her home. Rassilon: Inquisitor Darkel, you can't- Inquisitor: The Doctor's fate SHALL BE DECIDED once he returns Katherine to her home. Doctor: Thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I will be back as soon as possible. Meanwhile, somewhere on Gallifrey... Katherine: I can see almost every moment in time. This moment has never appeared. Where are we? Time Lord: We're not in time. This entire planet is currently frozen between two points in time that are, at most, 0.000120314 yoctoseconds apart. Time isn't even moving at all on this planet, even though there's space in between. More and more figures from the past have been coming to this planet. Katherine: Ah, so that's why you're here. Time Lord: It's almost as if time is replaying itself in an entirely different order. Recently, more and more Daleks have been showing up, occasionally shooting at nothing. Imagine if time just stopped working in a single area. Katherine: So, I trapped Gallifrey here? Time Lord: Yes. And I'm working on a way to fix it. Katherine: The others seem to be changing Gallifrey... Time Lord: Modernizing it, or at least they're trying to. Everything erodes completely after negative four days. Katherine: Negative four days? Time Lord: It's what we call the days passing, but, well, they aren't really passing. Katherine: Isn't this all a bit dangerous? When you go back to normal time, you'll have moved faster than the speed of light. Time Lord: That's the kind of trouble we're in. We need your help. Katherine: How? Meanwhile, the Doctor and the Valeyard walk around the Capitol. Doctor: Where is she? Valeyard: I don't know. Maybe she's dead. Doctor: Hey! Valeyard: They'll find her eventually. Doctor: What's this? A broken Dalek? Both of them walk over to the Dalek. Kaled: Help... Me... Doctor: As if! How could a Dalek be here? Valeyard: It's a figure. Doctor: What? Valeyard: Wait, are these footprints? Doctor: Looks like a man's footprints... And some of them resemble Katherine's feet... Valeyard: ONWARD! Meanwhile, the Time Lord and Katherine sit down. Katherine: I can't mess with time. Time Lord: It isn't time! This has never happened, and it never will unless you can move the two points in time farther apart! Katherine: I can't! I'm sorry, I can't help you now. Gallifrey has to stay like this. Time Lord: Well, there is another way... Doctor: *runs up* Hello, Katherine! Oh... You... Time Lord: What? Doctor? Katherine: Hey, what is my past self doing here? Doctor: Past self? What are you talking about? Katherine: I'm the Doctor! Doctor: You are not the Doctor! Check how many hearts you have. Katherine: *checks* Two, as usual. Doctor: What? What did you do to her? Time Lord: Nothing! She was like this when I found her. Valeyard: Three Doctors? Doctor: Wait... The sonic screwdriver... She must have uploaded my mind into herself. Valeyard: That explains my existence... Doctor: What? Valeyard: Uploading a Time Lord's mind into a human body- what do you think would happen? She would just die? Doctor: Logically, yes. Valeyard: You're wrong. A Time Lord's mind is from a Time Lord's body, so it knows how to change it directly into a Time Lord. A very weak Time Lord. Doctor: Are you saying what I think you are? Valeyard: Yes. Time Lord: But we're not in any part of time. You can prevent this, Doctor. Katherine: AH! Doctor: She's dying. We have to help her. Katherine: You can't help me... Doctor: Yes, yes I can. Hand me the sonic screwdriver. Katherine: *pulls out the sonic screwdriver* Stay away from me! Doctor: *takes the screwdriver and uploads Katherine's Doctor persona into it* It's fine. The Valeyard suddenly disappears. Doctor: He's gone now, the other me. Time Lord: So, Doctor, anything you want to say? Doctor: No. Go away from Katherine. Time Lord: You have to forgive me at some point. Doctor: Another day, another time. Time Lord: This isn't time. Doctor: Fine, I'll save Gallifrey with the TARDIS. I can store it in an alternate universe where everyone will be safe. The Daleks all appear. Daleks: EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! Doctor: Well, this is bad. Time Lord: I've got an idea! *takes the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor and aims it at all of the Daleks* Dalek: I'M THE DOCTOR! Dalek #2: NO, I'M THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE ME! All the Daleks shoot at each other, yelling that they are the Doctor. Doctor: Good job. Katherine: Sir... Who are you? Time Lord: Well... That's not important right now. All you need to know is that I'm the Doctor's... Acquaintance. Doctor: Hardly. Time Lord: Close enough. Doctor: Eh. The TARDIS doors open. Doctor: Let's go. The Doctor grabs a handle. Katherine: Will this work? Doctor: It's a low- I mean, definitely. Katherine: What did you just say? It's a low chance? We can't do this! Doctor: Well, they never really liked me anyways, heh. Katherine: It's your home planet! You can't just- Doctor: Yes, I can! The Doctor pulls the handle, disintegrating Gallifrey and filling the space left behind with several particles. The Doctor lets go of the handle, walking away and sitting down on the stairs of the TARDIS. Katherine: Doctor, I'm not sure what just happened there, but I don't think it worked. Doctor: Why did I pass up my one chance to go home? Katherine: Doctor- Doctor: Even worse, I destroyed it. Gallifrey is gone forever. Katherine sits down next to the Doctor. Katherine: Well, uh... Thanks for saving me, Doctor. Doctor: Eh, un-time can be rewritten. Katherine: Well, let's go home. Doctor: Yes. If I can't go home, you should. Suddenly, the TARDIS is filled with smoke. The Doctor is unable to see. When the smoke clears, Katherine is gone. Doctor: Uggh, not again! NEXT TIME... Doctor: There's no such thing as a good Dalek. Dalek Thine: You've met one before. Doctor: Fine. Come with me. We need to find Katherine. Daleks: EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE DALEK THINE! Dalek Thine: EXTERMINATE THE DALEKS!